


Dávka

by SallyPejr



Series: Dávka [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Overdosing, Teenlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson a Sherlock Holmes jsou spolubydlící na universitě. Co ale John nevěděl je , že SHerlock bere drogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Hele, co kdybyste toho nechali?“ rozkřikne se John po skupince tří studentů, kteří sedí u stolu hned za ním. Přišli do bistra chvíli po něm a celou dobu mezi sebou pomlouvali Johnova spolubydlícího – Sherlocka Holmese. Dýl, jak půl hodiny už to Watson nevydržel poslouchat.  
„O co ti jde?“ ohradí se pihovatý blonďák naštvaně. Jeho kolegy jsou kudrnatá černoška a černovlasý týpek, co má s Johnem společnou chemii.  
„To je John Watson, bydlí s pošukem na koleji.“ vysvětlí černovlasý trochu kysele.  
„Neříkej mu pošuk, Andersone.“ odsekne John naštvaně. „Má jméno.“  
„Jo, jenže on je pošuk.“ hádá se holka vedle Andersona. „Ty pokusy, co dělá a věci, co říká, nejsou ani trochu normální.“  
„Jak s někým takovým vůbec můžeš bydlet?“ zeptá se blonďák znechuceně. „Pokud teda nejsi stejný jako on.“  
„Watson je normální.“ zastane se Anderson spolužáka. „Jenom se hold kámoší s Holmesem.“  
„Kámoší?“ vyprskne holka. „Vždyť pošuk ani neví, jaký má to slovo význam.“  
„Sherlock je můj kámoš a bylo by fajn, kdybyste ho nepomlouvali.“ řekne John ledově směrem k černošce. „Vůbec ho neznáte.“  
„A ty snad jo?“ hádá se blonďák.  
„My dva-“ kmitne Anderson rukou mezi sebou a svým kamarádem. „My jsme s ním byli na střední. Řekl ti někdy o tom, co tam dělal?“  
„Nechtěl o střední mluvit. Asi jste mu to tam zrovna neulehčovali.“ odsekne John.  
„A on nám snad jo? Je to totální magor.“ odfrkne si blonďák.  
„Přestaň mu říkat, že je magor!“ rozkřikne se John naštvaně.  
„Pánové, co kdybyste se šli hádat někam jinam?“ ozve se vedle nich obsluhující muž.  
„Už odcházím.“ řekne John naštvaně a jde ke kase, aby zaplatil svou útratu, než se vydá na kolej.  
Nejraději by Andersonovi a těm dvěma, co byli s ním jednu vrazil. Sherlock rozhodně není svatý, jeho dedukce mu vytvořily spoustu nepřátel a jeho arogantní chování mu rozhodně sympatie okolí taky nezískalo. John je jediný, kdo se Sherlockem vychází, když tedy nepočítá Molly, ale ta je ze Sherlocka celá pryč, i když nikdo netuší proč přesně.   
Ovšem i přesto, jak se Sherlock chová, tak John nechápe, proč ho všichni musí nenávidět. Sherlock není tak špatný, jak si o něm všichni myslí. John to musí vědět, zná ho, vždyť spolu bydlí! Jenže pak Johnovi kmitne hlavou něco, co řekl Anderson. Že Sherlocka doopravdy vůbec nezná.   
Je pravda, že Sherlock nechtěl mluvit o střední, jenže on nikdy nemluvil o ničem, co se ho týká – o dětství, o škole, o rodině, o čemkoliv. To, že má staršího bratra, ví john jen díky tomu, že ho Mycroft chvíli po nastěhování na kolej přepadl, aby ho podrobil křížovému výslechu.  
John si jen povzdechne. On se považuje za Sherlockova kámoše, ale kdo ví, co si Sherlock myslí o něm. Jemu do hlavy nikdo nevidí.  
John nakonec jen potřepe hlavou a vyrazí na pokoj. Měl by se učit.   
Jenže učení pustí z hlavy, sotva otevře dveře od svého v podstatě přechodného bydliště.  
Všechny pokoje na kolejích vypadají stejně – malá koupelna se záchodem, umyvadlem a sprchovým koutem a pokoj, kde jsou dvě postele, dva psací stoly se židlemi, dvě šatní skříně a dvě menší skříňky.   
Pokoj Holmese a Watsona není vyjímkou, i když Sherlockův stůl vypadá jako chemická laboratoř a John opravdu nechce vědět, co má poschovávané po skříńkách. Zavařovačka plná lidských očí v koupelně mu úplně stačila.  
Ovšem tentokrát v ložnici najde něco mnohem děsivějšího, než jsou lidské ostatky.  
Sherlock s hlavou zakloněnou dozadu sedí na zemi, zády opřený o svou postel, s nohama rozhozenýma do stran, jednou rukou hozenou přes břicho a druhou vedle sebe. Rukávy světle modré košile má vyhrnuté až nad lokty a loketní jamka jedné ruky je trochu od krve. Vedle něj na zemi leží škrtidlo, prázdná ampule, dezinfekce a použitá stříkačka.  
„Do prdele.“ vydechne John a okamžitě se rozběhne ke svému spolubydlícímu. „Sherlocku, prober se, slyšíš mě?“ povídá John a pleskáním po tvářích se snaží mladíka probudit, ovšem naprsto bez efektu.  
Sherlock je ještě bledší než obvykle, jeho kůže je studená a zpocená. John mu zkusí nahnatat tep, ale ten je velice slabý.  
„Kurva.“ zanadává John znovu. Roztřesenými prsty vytáhne z kapsy riflí mobil a vytočí číslo na záchranku. Sherlock musí do nemocnice a co nejdřív.


	2. Chapter 2

Když Sherlock konečně příjde k vědomí, uslyší nad sebou několik známých hlasů. Dva z nich patří jeho rodičům, jeden jeho spolubydlícímu. Na moment nechápe, kde se ti tři mohli seznámit – Johna k nim domů nikdy nezval a netuší, proč by rodiče jeli na universitu. Jsou srozumněni, že tyhle přepadové návštěvy nesnáší. Ale odér dezinfekce a čistoty ho upozorní na fakt, že je v nemocnici. A očividně jako pacient. Nesnáší nemocnice.   
Jak se sem sakra dostal?

V pokoji přibyde nový hlas. Tentokrát je to mladá žena, kterou Sherlock nezná.

„Hej, Johnny. Asi se budeš muset loučit. Naši už jsou tady."

Naši. Johnovi rodiče. To musí být Harriet.

„Jedeš na víkend pryč?" zeptá se paní Holmesová.

„Máme už chvíli s rodiči naplánovanou návštěvu u strýce v Edinburgu." vysvětlí John ne moc ochotně.

„Měl by sis tam odpočinout. Potřebuješ to." řekne pan Holmes.

„Já vím, neboj. Já jen-"

„My Sherlocka pohlídáme, nedělej si starosti." přidá se paní Holmesová. „Stejně ho nepustí dřív než v pondělí."

„Kdybyste mu šli na kolej pro věci, tak se nedivte tomu bordelu." řekne John.

„Johnny, pojď." ozve se Harriet znovu.

„Už jdu, neboj." odsekne John. „Zatím se mějte. A- pozdravujte ho ode mě, až se probere."

„To budeme, neboj se. Užíj si víkend, Johne." rozloučí se Holmesovi a klapnutí dveří naznačí, že Watson odešel.

Sherlock dál nehybně leží v posteli a přemýšlí. John se s jeho rodiči nezná, tak jak to, že si tykají a povídají jako staří známí? Navíc John jede do Edinburgu. Má jet až o víkendu, ale podle jeho výpočtů je dnes středa, ne pátek. Co se to sakra děje? Jak dlouho je v nemocnici? A proč?

Nakonec Sherlock oči otevře. Leží v bíle vymalovaném pokoji a nad jeho postelí stojí jeho rodiče.

„Ahoj, zlatíčko." pousměje se paní Holmesová s úlevou a chytne Sherlocka za ruku.

„Proč jsem tady?" zeptá se Sherlock místo pozdravu. Pořád si nemůže vzpomenout, jak se sem dostal. Naposledy si pamatuje toho idiota Trevora, který mu prodává drogy. Posledně sice svého dealera nasral, ale za každou dávku platí, takže Trevor ho do nemocnice určitě nedostal.

„Předávkoval ses." řekne otec vážně.

„To je blbost." hlesne Sherlock překvapeně. Není idiot, zná dávkování.

„Bohužel není." hádá se máma a zamračí se na svého syna. Ovšem stisk její ruky naznačuje, že není naštvaná, že má o něj obavy.

„Našel tě John a zavolal ti sanitku. Kdyby to neudělal nebo kdyby přišel později, tak- tak už by ti nepomohlo nic."

„Takže to je jeho vina, že jsem v nemocnici." povzdechne si Sherlock otráveně.

„Je jeho vina, že jsi mezi živými." upozorní ho otec. „To tak nesnášíš vlastní život?"

„Nesnáším nemocnice." odsekne Sherlock. Chce si uraženě založit ruce na prsou, ale nemůže – máma ho pořád drží za ruku.

„Proč jsi to udělal?" zeptá se paní Holmesová mírně.

„Proč jsem začal brát drogy? Nevím, asi z nudy." mávne Sherlock bez zájmu rukou.

„My víme, že bereš drogy, i když netušíme, jak ti v tom účinně zabránit." upozorní ho otec. „Jenom jsme nevěděli, že jsi na tom tak špatně, že se předávkuješ."

„Já se nepředávkoval!" hádá se Sherlock.

„Tak co jsi to udělal?" zamračí se máma. „Protože to vypadalo přesně jako předávkování i s tím detailem, že tě to málem zabilo."

„Já se nepředávkoval." zopakuje Sherlock trucovitě a otočí hlavu na druhou stranu místnosti.

Na pár minut se v místnosti rozhostí ticho.

„Pozdravuje tě John." promluví pan Holmes nakonec.

„Hm." zahučí Sherlock s nehybným výrazem a pořád kouká do zdi.

„Našel sis opravdu dobrého kamaráda." pokračuje otec. „Hlídal tě tu jako oko v hlavě, ale před chvíli si pro něj přijeli rodiče. Jeli k příbuzným do Edinburgu, ale myslím, že by John raději zůstal tady."

„To se nedivím. Podle historek jsou jeho příbuzní pěkní idioti." řekne Sherlock a trochu se zamračí.

„A nenapadlo tě, že by tady chtěl zůstat kvůli tobě?" zeptá se ho máma starostlivě. „Vždyť jste přátelé."

„Já nemám přátele." odsekne Sherlock.

„John věří tomu, že je tvým přítelem." upozorní ho otec.

„Když není tvůj přítel, tak co je teda zač? Znamená pro tebe ten mladík něco?" zeptá se paní Holmesová a probodává svého syna pohledem.

„John je... John." odpoví jí Sherlock váhavě.

Do teď svět a lidi okolo dělil jen na idioty, otravné idioty a relativně inteligentní idioty, z čehož poslední skupina mívá někdy i označení nepřátelé, ovšem John do žádné z té skupin nepatří. Už od začátku patří úplně mimo škálu. Sherlock pro něj nikdy neměl označení, John je prostě John.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhne matčino povzdechnutí a silnější stisk ruky.

„Obávám se, že tohle tvé chování nikdy nepochopím." řekne máma lítostivě.


	3. Chapter 3

V pondělí dopoledne dorazil Sherlock i s rodinou na universitu. Pro Sherlocka je to i naposledy. Je tady jen proto, aby si sbalil svoje věci, dnešním dnem jeho studia tady končí a od zítřka nastupuje do léčebny. Na tuhle školu už se nevrátí ani v případě, že by se po léčbě rozhodl opět studovat.

Zatímco rodiče šli vyřídit všechny záležitosti s ředitelem, Mycroft doprovází bratra na kolej. Je deset hodin, takže se nepředpokládá, že by potkali moc lidí. Sherlock si je jistý, že historka o tom, jak ho odvezla sanitka, už musela obletět celou školu.

První, co Sherlockovi padne do oka, když vejde na pokoj, je Johnova přeplněná cestovní taška, která se válí hned u dveří. John musel přijet z Edinburgu až dnes ráno, když si ani nevybalil. Občas to tak dělá, jen hodí tašku do pokoje a běží na první hodinu, protože v pondělí vždy začíná brzo. To je normální.

Ovšem zbytek pokoje ne.

Johnova obvykle ustlaná postel je rozházená, jako by na ní probíhaly boje a kolem ní a na stole se válí spousta knih a sešitů, nekteré z nich dokonce otevřené, jako by se John pokoušel číst, ale nedokázal se na nic z toho soustředit. Už trochu zapáchající koš je plný krabiček od jídla z donášky, ale máloco je snězené, za to hromada kelímků od kávy je prázdná. John musel strávit týden jen na kofeinu, bez pořádného jídla nebo spánku a myšlenky mu musely lítat, kdo ví kde, když nebyl schopný se soustředit na knihy.

A Sherlock má nepříjemné tušení, že je to jeho vina.

Že by si John o něj dělal takové starosti? Ale proč, vždyť byl v nemocnici a stabilizovaný?

„Vypadá to tu strašně." prohodí Mycroft. „A jako obvykle je to tvoje vina."

„Proč moje?" ohradí se Sherlock a vytáhne ze skříně svou cestovku. „To John přivedl pokoj do tohoto stavu, ne já."

„Kdyby se o tebe nebál, nikdy by to takhle nedopadlo." upozorní ho Mycroft. „A o kom se mluvívá- Rád vás opět vidím, Johne."

Sherlock okamžitě zvedne hlavu a podívá se ke dveřím, ve kterých stojí překvapený John.

Jak mohl zapomenout? V pondělí Johnovi vyučování brzo začíná, ale i končí.

„Tak už tě propustili." řekne John tiše a přejde ke svému stolu.

Mycroft bezhlučně zmizí, čehož si oba všimnou, ale nikdo to nekomentuje.

„Chtějí mě poslat na léčení. Nechápu proč." prohodí Sherlock nespokojeně.

„To myslíš vážně?" zeptá se John naštvaně. „Ty se tady pokusíš o sebevraždu a nechápeš, proč se máš jít léčit?"

„To si vážně myslíš? Že to měla být sebevražda?!" rozkřikne se Sherlock.

„A co si o tom mám podle tebe myslet?! Že seš tak blbý, že když už fetuješ, tak že ani neumíš dávkovat?!" hádá se John stejně hlasitě.

„Já myslel, že mě znáš." řekne Sherlock skoro nevěřícně.

„Jo, já si to myslel taky." odpoví mu John hořce. „Jenže pak mi došlo, že o tobě vlastně nic nevím. Ty můžeš kouknout na člověka a víš o něm všechno, ale já tohle neumím a vzhledem k tomu, že ty o sobě vůbec nemluvíš, tak jsem zjistil, že o tobě vůbec nic nevím. Nevidím ti do hlavy, takže nevím, co si myslíš, jak se cítíš, jestli jsi šťastný, smutný nebo v depresi. Nevím ani, proč jsi to udělal. Jestli jsem nemohl udělat něco, čím bych tomu zabránil, nebo jestli jsem třeba neudělal něco, čím jsem to způsobil. Nevěděl jsem ani, že něco bereš. Vlastně tě vůbec neznám."

„Proč si to dáváš za vinu?" zeptá se Sherlock nechápavě. „To, jestli jsem na drogách nebo ne, se tě přece vůbec netýká."

„Seš můj přítel, takže se mě to týká. Přátelé se totiž jeden o druhého starají." řekne John vážně.

„Já nemám přátele." zopakuje Sherlock to, co před pár dny řekl v nemocnici.

John sebou trhne, jako by dostal ránu pěstí do obličeje. Po tváři mu přeletí výrazy šoku, nevíry, bolesti a smutku, ale nakonec se tam usídlí hlavně zlost.

„V tom případě se omlouvám, že obtěžuju." řekne John vztekle, otočí se na patě a skoro z pokoje uteče.

„Gratuluji, Sherlocku." prohlásí Mycroft, když vejde na pokoj. Celou dobu čekal na chodbě, takže vyslechl vše z jejich hádky.

„Říct člověku, co by pro tebe skočil do ohně, že je ti naprosto ukradený, to je něco, co zvládneš doopravdy jen ty."

„Nic takového jsem neřekl." odsekne Sherlock vztekle a vrátí se k balení.

„Opravdu? A co to tvoje prohlášení, že nemáš přátele, teda mělo znamenat?" zvedne Mycroft obočí.

Sherlock vzteky nakrčí čelo a sevře v rukách svou košili, ale pak si jen povzdechne a opře se čelem o skříň.

„Jsem doopravdy idiot, že?" zeptá se tichým smutným hlasem.

„Vždycky jsi byl." odpoví mu Mycroft.

Víc toho ani jeden z nich neřekne, protože se na chodbě ozvou hlasy rodičů a vzápětí oba vejdou do pokoje.

„Tady to vypadá." povzdechne si paní Holmesová.

„Neboj, není to jen můj bordel." prohodí Sherlock od skříně a znovu se pustí do balení svého oblečení.

„Škoda, že má John zrovna vyučování, určitě by se s tebou chtěl rozloučit." řekne máma lítostivě. „Ani neví, kam se poděješ."

„Myslím, že je dost inteligentní, aby mu to došlo." usoudí Sherlock, ale pak se zarazí. „Nechám mu tady vzkaz, nebojte." dodá, ale na rodiče ani na bratr se při tom nepodívá.

\- - o - -

Když se John vrátí na kolej, je už večer.

Jeho pokoj je rozdělen na polovinu, kde je neskutečný nepořádek a na polovinu, kde není absolutně nic. Po Sherlockovi, jeho věcech a pokusech zůstal jen jeden list papíru.

_Posílají mě na psychiatrickou léčebnu Sweet Water. Sem už se nevrátím, abych se tak snadno zase nedostal k drogám, takže jestli budu pokračovat ve studiu, bude to určitě na jiné škole. Nemusíš si o mě dělat starosti. Rodiče ti posílají plno pozdravů. Sherlock._


End file.
